Poison of Twin Fish
by Sagi- Nise no ha
Summary: Was Sogyo no Kotowari always a part of Ukitake Jushiro's soul, or was it friendship that brought the sword and captain together?


There was a true tale that not many knew; a tale that happened so long ago that it was merely a myth, a rumor at best. So old that the oldest of souls barely remembered at all; even the soul who lived this only remembers a portion of the tale.

It all started in an old run down village where two mischievous twins lived. It was said they were the most energetic and loving of the whole village. The two were known for their longing of the ocean, they wished to be free fish, which held no worries and could play all hours of the day. The twins were never seen to lie, were never seen to be apart. No one had the heart to punish them, but encourage their innocent acts.

Then one day, during a large storm, it was told that the two twins died. Not just that, but murdered in the wrong accusations.

The twins' spirits lingered and haunted the village. They broke houses, uprooted trees, unleashed the very storm they died during. They became angry and vengeful.

Years and years passed, the small village growing, but one area still remained haunted. A family later grew to build their home upon the twin's graves; forgotten in an old tale. The twins' spirits grew aggravated again, and haunted the home.

It was said that the family was small; a mother, a father; and a son. The mother worked in fields all day, and the father worked as a guard in trade for the village. The twins realized that the son stayed home alone all day, and most of the night. The twins' spirits decided who they would haunt for building upon their graves. They caused mayhem for the son. He grew to have frequent accidents and poor luck.

As the story goes, the son woke in the night, during the strongest storm the coast had ever seen. He left the sanctuary of his home and found the young spirits on the beach, holding hands and crying. He asked what was wrong, and the twins were enraged of his kind tone.

The son spoke with a calm voice, and miraculously calmed the spirits. He asked what was making them so mad. They told him about the graves and that they couldn't remember; that it had been so long since anyone cared that they forgot. The son didn't act wrongly to upset the twins, and offered to play with them instead.

When the mother and father of the son woke up the next morning, they found the boy soaked to the bone outside. He became weak with health afterwards, but continued to play with the twins' spirits every night in the rain and ocean.

The village prospered after, but the boy's health continued to diminish.

Eventually, the boy couldn't leave his bed anymore.

The twins visited the boy one night, and noticed his diminished health. They never noticed that the boy was getting sick when he played out in the wet weather. They couldn't do anything to heal him; but the boy asked to play again as he took his last breath. The twins were saddened that the boy had sacrificed his life to play with them while calming their anger bit by bit; so the two followed the boy as he passed on.

The twins were sucked into the boy's soul and poisoned him further. The boy and the twins forgot their time together, and the boy's soul was born into another family, on a stormy night in another plain of existence.

The reborn soul was happy and healthy until the twins stirred in his soul when the boy's new family was attacked by murderous monsters. It erupted an illness that couldn't be cured, but the boy ignored it and manifested the twins in a way that drove the monsters away. The boy grew weak again, his dark hair growing out white with the twins' poison. But the boy never blamed the twins, in fact, he was ecstatic when he found the boys were still with him.

They became friends again, and played together every night, in the boy's dreams.

The tale becomes easier to remember, as the boy grew older, and more ill. He soon became a great man, going away from his large family to help further his knowledge and skill to help drive off the monsters and keep every soul safe.

No matter how many times the white-haired man broke down and grew fevers; no matter how many times his chest restricted and caused him to cough up blood; he still loved the twins and helped anyone he could.

The longer his life became, the sicker he became, he still helped and he still played with the poor murdered twins.

To date, he is successful; he has the job of a captain in a military society. The man was happy, and not afraid of death. Because no matter where he went or how sick he turns out to be, he knows he would have the twins with him, and no tale or myth could change that.

**_A.N: Hi everybody, this is my first fic, so I'd love to hear back whether it was good or not!_ **


End file.
